1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel displaying an image, and drivers for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe).
When the plasma display panel is discharged by the application of a high frequency voltage to the unit discharge cell, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image.
The plasma display panel includes a plurality of electrodes, and the drivers for supplying driving voltages to the plurality of electrodes are connected to the plurality of electrodes.
Each driver supplies driving pulses to the plurality of electrodes during a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period, and thus the plasma display panel displays an image. It is important to accurately generate discharges and to optimize the driving conditions when the driving pulses are supplied to the electrodes, respectively.